


Apple Pie and Chai

by DaturaMoon



Series: Marcus Pike [2]
Category: Marcus Pike - Fandom, The Mentalist
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:27:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27481207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaturaMoon/pseuds/DaturaMoon
Summary: From my series of one shots I'm doing this month on Tumblr (artemiseamoon)
Series: Marcus Pike [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2008120
Kudos: 3





	Apple Pie and Chai

**Author's Note:**

> From my series of one shots I'm doing this month on Tumblr (artemiseamoon)

“I know this place on the other side of town,” Marcus’ thumb gently rubs the back of your hand as he holds it, “the best apple pie in town.” 

You smile, giving his hand a gentle squeeze. This was your third date with Marcus, safe to say you were all heart eyes already. 

Even now, as he describes this cafe, your eyes travel his face and neck with adoration. Those silly little butterflies you haven’t felt since high school dance in your tummy. 

You didn’t think there were any left, any men like this. But here he was, flesh and blood, his hand warm and protective around yours. 

Marcus notices your lack of reply. 

“Y/n?” A little concern in his eyes, “did I loose you? I know we’ve gone out three times this week, if that’s too much-“

You lean forward, offering a sweet kiss. He accepts. 

“Far from it. I’d love to spend another night with you. In fact, I love apple pie and I’ve had a craving for chai tea all day.” 

Marcus nods, a light in his eyes. “Date 3 and a half then?” 

“Date three and a half.” You smile.


End file.
